yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/102
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 102-قَالَ لَقَدْ عَلِمْتَ مَا أَنزَلَ هَؤُلاء إِلاَّ رَبُّ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضِ بَصَآئِرَ وَإِنِّي لَأَظُنُّكَ يَا فِرْعَونُ مَثْبُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 102-Kâle lekad alimte mâ enzele hâulâi illâ rabbus semâvâti vel ardı basâir(basâire), ve innî le ezunnuke yâ fir’avnu mesbûrâ(mesbûran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. lekad : andolsun * 3. alimte : sen bildin, biliyordun * 4. mâ enzele : indirmedi * 5. hâulâi : bunlar * 6. illâ : ancak, den başka * 7. rabbu : Rabb * 8. es semâvâti : semalar * 9. ve el ardı : ve yeryüzü, arz * 10. basâire : basiretle (ibretle) görülen, görünür bir şekilde, görülmek üzere * 11. ve innî : ve muhakkak ki ben * 12. le ezunnu-ke : mutlaka seni sanıyorum, kesin şekilde inanıyorum * 13. yâ fir'avnu : ey firavun, ya firavun * 14. mesbûren : yıkılmış, helâk olmuş Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 102-O da, sen de biliyorsun ki demişti, bunları, insanlara apaçık deliller olmak üzere ancak göklerin ve yeryüzünün Rabbi indirmiştir ve şüphe yok ki ey Firavun, ben de seni küfriyle helâk olmuş sanıyorum. Ali Bulaç Meali * 102-O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış, harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti. Ahmet Varol Meali * 102-Demişti ki: "Andolsun bunları ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinin görülen belgeler olarak indirdiğini bilmişsindir. Ey Firavun! Ben de seni helak olmuş sanıyorum." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 102-Musa da: 'And olsun ki, bunları göklerin ve yerin Rabbinin açık belgeler olarak indirdiğini biliyorsun. Ey Firavun! Doğrusu senin mahvolacağını sanıyorum' demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 102-Mûsâ ise, “İyi biliyorsun ki, bunları ancak, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi apaçık deliller olarak indirmiştir. Ey Firavun, ben de seni kesinlikle helâk olmuş bir kişi olarak görüyorum” demişti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 102-(Musa Firavun'a:) «Pek âlâ biliyorsun ki, dedi, bunları, birer ibret olmak üzere, ancak, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi indirdi. Ey Firavun! Ben de senin hakikaten mahvolduğunu sanıyorum!» Edip Yüksel Meali * 102-'Göklerin ve yerin Rabbi'nden başkasının bu delilleri indirmediğini iyi biliyorsun. Firavun, seni mahvolmuş biri olarak görüyorum!' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 102-Musa da: «Pekala bilirsin ki, bunları, göklerin ve yerin Rabbi ancak birer ibret olmak üzere indirdi. Mutlaka ben de seni, ey Firavun helak olmuş sanıyorum!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 102-Alimallah dedi: pek âlâ bilirsin ki bunları o Göklerin Yerin rabbı, sırf birer basîret olmak üzere indirdi, her halde ben de seni ya Fir'avn! Helâk olmuş zannediyorum Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 102-Dedi ki: «Andolsun, sen bilirsin ki, bunları indirmedi, ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbi birer basiret olmak üzere indirdi. Ve muhakkak ki, ey Fir'avun, ben seni elbette helâk olmuş sanıyorum.» Muhammed Esed * 102-(Musa) da ona: "Bu (mucizevi olguları, sana) uyarıcı, aydınlatıcı belirtiler olarak göklerin ve yerin (gerçek) sahibinden başkasının indiremeyeceğini pekala biliyorsun!" diye karşılık verdi, "Ve ey Firavun, (onları doğru değerlendirme yolunu seçmediğin için) ben de senin bütünüyle ziyan içinde olduğunu düşünüyorum!" Suat Yıldırım * 102-Mûsâ da şöyle cevap verdi: "Pek iyi bilirsin ki bu âyetleri, birer belge olmak üzere, indiren, göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkası değildir. Ey Firavun! Ben de senin mahvolduğunu zannediyorum." Süleyman Ateş Meali * 102-Mûsâ dedi ki: "Bunları, ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinin, (benim doğruluğumu belgeleyen) kanıtlar olarak indirdiğini pekâlâ bildin. Ey Fir'avn, ben de seni mahvolmuş görüyorum." Şaban Piriş Meali * 102-Musa da ona: -Elbette bunları deliller olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini bilirsin. Ben de kesinlikle senin mahvolacağını zannediyorum ey Firavun! dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 102-Musa dedi ki: 'And olsun, sen de biliyorsun ki, gerçeği gösteren birer delil olarak bunları indiren, Yer ve Gökler Rabbinden başkası değildir. Ey Firavun, ben de senin helâke uğrayacağını düşünüyorum.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 102-Mûsa dedi: "Yemin olsun, sen bilmektesin ki, bunları, basîretle görülebilecek ibretler halinde/basîretler olarak o, göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkası indirmedi. Vallahi ben de seni mahvolmuş görüyorum, ey Firavun!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 102- Moses said, "Thou knowest well that these things have been sent down by none but the Lord of the heavens and the earth as eye-opening(2311) evidence: and I consider thee indeed, O Pharaoh, to be one doomed to destruction!" M. Pickthall (English) * 102- He said: In truth thou knowest that none sent down these (portents) save the Lord of the heavens and the earth as proofs, and lo! (for my part) I deem thee lost, O Pharaoh. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 102- Musa dedi ki: "Ey Firavun! Pekâlâ bilirsin ki, bu mucizeleri, birer ibret olmak üzere, ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbi indirdi. Ey Firavun! Ben de seni helak olmuş zannediyorum." 101-104- Ahiret vaadi (kıyamet) geldiği vakit, hepinizi toplayıp biraraya getireceğiz. Buradaki ifadesinin sûrenin başında geçen yani "ikinci defa olan fesadın zamanı" mânâsına olması düşünülebilirse de "eğer siz kötülüğe dönerseniz, biz de cezalandırmaya döneriz." (17/8) âyetinin) mânâsına bakılarak "ahiret yurdu vaadi" mânâsına olması tekrardan uzak ve daha açıktır ki, kıyamet demek olur... Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *98- Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkâr etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalandırır. 99- Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için de kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 100- De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız. İnsan pek cimridir.(112) 101- Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik;(113) işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti.(114) 102- O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek-belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini(115) sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış-harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti.(116) AÇIKLAMA 112. Bu ayette, 55. ayette anılan şeyler tekrarlanmaktadır. Bu ayette Mekkelilerin Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) yani kendileri gibi bir insanı "peygamber" kabul etmemelerinin altında yatan psikolojik sebebe işaret edilmektedir. Çünkü böylece onun üstünlüğünü kabul etmek zorundaydılar ve bir kimsenin kendi çağdaşı olan kendisi gibi bir insanın üstünlüğünü kabul etmesi çok zordur. Bu ayet şöyle genişletilebilir; "Bir başkasının üstünlüğünü bile kabul edemeyecek kadar cimri olan kimselerin Allah'ın tüm hazinelerine sahip olsalar bile başkalarına harcama konusunda cömert olmaları beklenemez." 113. Bunun, Mekkelilerin mucize isteklerine verilen üçüncü cevap olduğuna dikkat edilmelidir. Onlar dediler ki: "Sen şunları gözümüzün önünde yapmadıkça sana inanmayacağız." Onların bu isteklerine karşı şöyle cevap verilmektedir: "Sizin istediğiniz gibi dokuz ayet (mucize) sizden önce Firavun'a gösterilmişti. Onun sadece Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) inanmamak için neler söylediğini biliyorsunuz. Bu mucizeleri de gördükten sonra Peygamber'i (a.s) yine inkar ettiğinde ona ne yaptığımızı da biliyorsunuz." Burada anılan dokuz mucizeye A'raf Suresi 133. ayette de değinilmektedir. Bu mucizeler şunlardı: (1) Büyük bir yılana dönüşen asa (2) Musa'nın güneş gibi parlayan ve beyaz olan sağ eli (3) Sihirbazların tümünün sihirlerinin bozulması (4) Kıtlık (5) Tufan (6) Çekirge (7) Buğday güvesi (8) Kurbağa (9) Kan afeti 114. Bu nokta, özellikle burada yer almıştır, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler aynı iddiayı Hz. Peygamber'e de (s.a) yöneltiyorlardı. 47. ayette de şöyle denilmektedir: "O zalimler birbirlerine şöyle derler: Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz." Burada Mekkeli müşriklere, Firavun'un da, Hz. Musa'ya inananlara aynı sözleri söylediği ve bu konuda kendilerinin Firavun'a tabi oldukları bildirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) büyülenmesiyle ilgili bir hadise, karşı çıkan bazı hadis inkarcılarına kısaca değinmek istiyorum. Onlar, bu hadisin Kureyşlilerin Peygamber'e yönelttikleri "büyülenmiş" lakabını desteklediğini söylemektedirler, oysa Kur'an bunu reddetmektedir. Fakat onlar şu noktayı unutuyorlar: Aynı durum Firavun'un büyülenmiş diye itham ettiği Hz. Musa (a.s) için de geçerlidir. Çünkü Taha Suresi 66-67. ayetlerinde şöyle denilmektedir: "Sihirlerinden dolayı onların ipleri ve asaları Musa'ya gerçekten debeleniyormuş gibi göründü. Musa bu yüzden kendi içinde bir tür korku duymaya başladı." Eğer hadisin sözleri Kur'an'a aykırı görünüyorsa, Kur'an'ın kendi sözleri Musa'nın büyülenmiş olmadığı konusundaki diğer sözleriyle çelişmiyor mu? Bu hadis inkarcıları, bu ayetin Firavun'un iddiasını desteklediğini mi söylemek istiyorlar? Gerçekte bu hadis inkarcıları, Mekkeli müşriklerin ve Firavun'un Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) ne anlamda büyülenmiş diye bir iftira yönelttiklerini bilmiyorlar. Onlar; Hz. Musa (a.s) ile Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) bir düşman gücün büyülediğini ve onların bu sihir içinde peygamber olduklarını iddia ettiklerini ve bu garip mesajı ilettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an bu iddianın yanlış olduğunu söyler. Fakat bir insana uygulanan kısa süreli büyü ve sihir de reddedilmemiştir, çünkü büyünün bir insana etkisi sanki taşın insan vücuduna çarpması gibidir. Bir peygamberin geçici bir süre büyüden etkilenmiş olması, onun peygamberliğini zedelemez. Aynen bir peygamberi zehirin etkilemesi veya bir peygamberin yaralanması gibi; bir peygamber belirli bir süre bir sihirin, bir büyünün etkisinde de kalabilir. Böyle geçici bir süre devam eden büyü onun peygamberliğine zarar vermez. Allah korusun, eğer büyü onun aklında ve düşüncesinde kötü bir etki yapsaydı, onun getirdiği mesajdan ve vahiyden şüphe edilirdi. Mekkeli müşrikler ve Firavun, Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) büyülenmiş demekle, onların, büyünün etkisiyle tüm düşünme yetilerini kaybettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) karşı yöneltilen bu iddia ve iftirayı reddeder. 115. Hz. Musa (a.s) bu sözleri, bu ayetlerin Alemlerin Rabbinden geldiğini ifade etmek için söylemiştir. Çünkü Mısır'a gelen felaketlerin herhangi bir büyü veya insan gücü tarafından yapılmış olması imkansızdır. Hiç bir insan, kurbağa ve çekirgelerin bütün bitkileri yiyip bitirmesini sağlamayı başaramaz. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden Firavun'u, inatçılığından vazgeçmesi için gelecek olan ayetle uyardığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Daha sonra o felaket aynen Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dediği gibi çıkardı. Böyle bir durumda bu felaketlerin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan başka birisi tarafından gönderildiğini ancak ahmak ve inatçı kimseler söyleyebilir. 116. Yani, "Ben büyülenmiş değilim, bilakis siz çok kötü insanlarsınız. Siz bu kadar açık ayetleri gördükten sonra bile, inkarınızda direttiğiniz için helâk olmayı hak ettiniz." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *102. Musa da ona: "Bu olguları, sana uyarıcı-aydınlatıcı belirtiler olarak (123) göklerin ve yerin (gerçek) sahibinden başkasının indiremeyeceğini pekala biliyorsun!" diye karşılık verdi, "Ve ey Firavun, doğru değerlendirme yolunu seçmediğin için ben de senin bütünüyle ziyan içinde olduğunu düşünüyorum!" 123 - Bkz. 6. sure, 94. not. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *102. Dedi ki: Andolsun, sen bilirsin ki, bunları indirmedi, ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbi birer ibret olmak üzere indirdi. Ve muhakkak ki, Ey Firavun!. Ben seni elbette helak olmuş sanıyorum. 102. Musa Aleyhisselâm da o inkarcı hükümdara karşı büyük bir yiğitlik gösterek (dedi ki: Andolsun) yemin ederim, Ey Firavun!. (Sen bilirsin ki) güzelce bakıp düşününce anlarsın ki, bu mucizeler birer sihir eseri değildir. (Bunları) bu âyetleri, bu mucizeleri (indirmedi) varlık alanına getirmedi (ancak göklerin ve yerin Rabbi, birer işaret) benim risalet iddiamda doğru olduğumu açıklayan birer alâmet (olmak üzere indirdi) bunları görüp durmaktasın. Fakat sırf inat ve kibir sebebiyle inkâra devam ediyorsun, (ve muhavkkak ki, ey Firavn! Ben seni elbette helak olmuş sanıyorum) veyahut ben seni lanete uğramış, kovulmuş, hayırdan alıkonmuş, aklı bozuk bir halde görüyorum. Çünkü Cenab-ı Hak'kın varlığı , birliği nice mucizeleri meydana getirmeğe kadir olduğu açıktır. Bütün bu kâinat, onun büyüklük ve kudretine birer açık delildir. Böyle olduğu halde bunun aksini iddia etmek, en büyük bir cehalet ve sapıklık eseri değil de nedir?. § Musa Aleyhisselâm, birçok mucize göstermişti. Bu âyeti kerime bunlardan pek açık dokuzuna işaret buyurmaktadır. Bunların nelerden ibaret olduğuna dair çeşitli izahlar vardır. Kaz-ii Beyzavînin beyanına göre bunlar (I) Ejderha kesilen asadır. (2) Güneş gibi parlayan yedi beyzadır. (3) Etrafa yayılan çekirgelerdir. (4) Halka musallat olan bitlerdir. (5) Kurbağalardır. (6) Meydana gelen kanlardır. (7) Taşların yarılıp aralarından fışkıran sulardır. C81 Denizin yarılıp yolların vücude gelmesidir. (9) İsrail oğullarının üzerine Tur dağının kalkıp düşecek bir vaziyet almasıdır.